


Nico Appreciation Day... wait what?

by Kaylachan1990



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hazel being sweet sister, Just Jason and Percy being adorable boyfriends, M/M, Nico just loving the dorks around him, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew time his sister arrived, something was being planned, oh well, he'd go along with them this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Appreciation Day... wait what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munchiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchiek/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Munchiek, my dear friend and PJO cowriter, who got me into these dorks to begin with, and who has to deal with me every time I rant about precious Nico. This is for you.
> 
> Shorter then normal for fics for me, but this was just something cute and no angst and just for fun, may write more short stories like this at some point for them, it was fun to do.

"Hazel, I appreciate that you suddenly visited just to spend time with me, but you've been acting jumpy since we sat out here to talk. Kind of like Percy gets when he's only half listening while waiting on food to come at a restaurant..." Nico pointed out to his sister as they sat in the shade under a tree not far from the main area of camp. 

She had showed up the night before as a surprise, they'd spent some of the night catching up with things, and at times awkwardly answering questions about the person, or in Nico's case, people, they were with and if they were happy. It had been nice... and then the morning arrived and after breakfast, Nico slowly realized two things. Percy and Jason were missing, and Hazel was acting as if she was on a sugar rush, something odd for her really. That meant his two dorks were up to something and had roped her in. Alright fine, he'll play along, must be something sweet at least if she agreed.

"Just thinking about some things that need to be done is all, and well maybe a little guilty for leaving Frank with so much work to come here," Hazel said, none of which was a lie, especially the last part.

Nico half smiled at her, with a nod, "I don't think you have to worry about that, he seemed to try to tell you as much when you Iris messaged him this morning. Oh and next time you talk to him, say I apologize for the terrifying protective brother look, I was tired."

That caused Hazel to giggle a bit, "He knows that, I assured him already, and he's used to you teasing him slightly by now. I have noticed you've gotten better at that."

"I've gotten practice teasing Jason and Percy when they decide they want to get competitive over me," Nico shrugged, "It's amusing to watch them flirt with each other while also trying to get my attention, but sometimes their old battle rivalry comes out." He shook his head thinking about the things they come up with sometimes.

"It's nice you know," Hazel said a bit shyly, "How much you've opened up thanks to them. I need to get them something nice as a thank you one day." She happened to glance at the sun getting closer to setting, "That will have to wait though, we need to get back."

Nico just blinked once, "What the.... Hazel that's the second time you've changed topic in maybe five minutes..... what are they up too?"

She jumped a bit and smiled at him, "I told them you would guess, but I promised I'd not say anything, though I don't think I could explain it I tried."

Nico huffed a laugh, "Alright then, lead me to what ever it is they are doing, I'll act surprised no matter what," he smiled as he held out his hand for his sister.

 

About five minutes later, Nico stared blankly at the banner above his cabin, that consisted of what he can only assume was supposed to be shadows.... maybe? He sighed and shook his head as, with Hazel's nudging, he entered the cabin.

"SURPRISE!" Was all he heard as he looked around, seeing streamers and balloons and a cake. In the middle of the room was a banner larger then the one on the door that read "Happy Nico Appreciation Day!" in multicolored paints. Under said banner stood two grinning demigods.

"..." Well, he didn't have to fake his surprise, that was for sure, "What in Hades are you two going on about?" he asked with an amused hint in his questioning.

Jason was the first to speak up, "Well we wanted to do something special for you on a day that was just ordinary, and while the idea we ended up with was slightly odd, after Percy suggested it, I just went with it."

Percy nodded with a crooked grin, "I thought, why not choose a day that isn't close to anything like a birthday or a holiday, so we found a day that was far from most major things and any of our birthdays, and have dubbed it as the banner says." 

Nico just stared blankly at them again, before just relaxing and giving in, "Yeah alright, but this isn't' some every year celebration thing, I mean that, but go ahead.... we'll celebrate it," he was talking with his usual off handed tone, but he really did think it was sweet of them... not that he'd right out admit it. He sat down on cross legged on his bed and looked at them, "So what all do you have planned?"

They both smiled at each other and plopped down beside Nico, explaining it.

"Nothing to much, we snuck in a portable DVD player to watch some movies, and got you snacks and cake," Percy explained, holding up a selection of movies.

"We decided, the best way to spoil our boyfriend, was to do things in a quiet and relaxing way, but still enough for it to be a party... sort of," Jason continued the situation, placing the DVD player on a small table, "Pick what you want to watch first and we'll bring over some snacks."

Nico nodded, leaning his back against the wall near his bed, looking through the movies, snorting as he easily guessed which of them brought which, eventually settling on some movie that seemed to have a squishy robot, because sure why not.

The other two sat back down on either side of him, Percy handing Nico a plate with snacks and a drink on it, "I hope you like the cake, I helped my mom make it when I snuck home the other night... I kept out baking rule to a minimum...."

That caused both Jason and Nico to actually take a closer look at the cake, and sure enough, inside the chocolate frosted vanilla cake.... was lots of blue sprinkles, causing Nico to snort and Jason to laugh.

Nico just sighed, leaning up and giving both of them quick and simple kisses, "You're both absolute dorks," he smiled as he settled back comfortably between them, "Wouldn't have it any other way," he said the last part in an almost mumble as he pressed play on the first movie.

 

A few hours later, when Hazel came back to the cabin, knocking first just incase, she snuck in quietly when she was greeted with silence, and smiled at the scene in front of her. 

Nico was laying between Percy and Jason, sound asleep, the other two out as well, arms draped over Nico and each other, pieces of popcorn in their hair, clearly from some dorky popcorn fight she would guess. Sound of a movie's credit's playing in the background, the light coming off the screen landed on Nico's face where a small smile was clear on his sleeping face, an expression her his that Hazel was happy to be seeing more.


End file.
